


Let's stay like this (forever)

by fairyprincelouis



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst-y, For the drabble game challenge, M/M, for amber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyprincelouis/pseuds/fairyprincelouis
Summary: Joaquin knows all about risks. He's prepared for them all. Except he finds that he isn't prepared. Not at all.





	Let's stay like this (forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've wanted to write something for them ever since I saw Riverdale. It's my first story for this fandom, so I'm glad it's this ship. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> For Amber (CheekySlytherinLass) on FF.net. She requested the prompt risk for this ship in the Drabble Game Challenge.

Joaquin DeSantos knows all about risks. It’s hard not to when he’s part of the South Side Serpents. They don’t exactly abide by the law. 

“Are you even listening?” Kevin asks, raising an eyebrow. They’re lounging around in Joaquin’s apartment with the AC blasting on full power. It’s too hot to go outside so they lay side by side on the bed. He shrugs and Kevin huffs. “Why do I even bother talking to you?”

Joaquin rolls his eyes, nudging Kevin’s foot with his own. “Sorry. What were you saying again? How oblivious your friends are?”

Kevin turns his head so he’s looking at Joaquin instead of the ceiling. Kevin smiles lazily and leans forward as if he’s going to kiss him so Joaquin leans as well. Their lips barely brush before Kevin pushes Joaquin off the bed. 

He unceremoniously lands on his ass. “What the fuck, Kev?”

Kevin smirks, pointing towards the door. He tosses his wallet at him. “It’s fucking hot. Go buy ice cream for us.”

“Why don’t you go?” Joaquin retorts, as if he isn’t already tossing on a shirt and looking for his shoes. 

Kevin laughs, pushing himself so he’s on his elbows. He flutters his lashes and Joaquin’s traitorous heart skips a beat. “Because I’m the best and there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for me?”

That’s when Joaquin realizes that there’s a risk he wasn’t prepared for at all.

The risk of falling in love.

And that’s when his mouth dries _(it’s the heat, oh please, let it be the heat)_ and his heart stops to beat _(the heat’s left him breathless is all)_ because there’s a fear coursing in his entire body. The risk of being caught and going to jail is no longer the only thing he’s terrified of. What scares him even more is Kevin’s reaction if he gets caught. 

It scares him that this _relationship_ might cease to exist because Kevin might not _ever_ want to see him again. It chills his bones that lazy days like this one in where it’s just them being together— _them existing in the same place_ —will never happen because it's these days where Joaquin is most happy. 

“Is there something wrong?” Joaquin blinks, and Kevin is kneeling down beside him, face full of worry. He wonders when he ended up crouched on the floor. “Are you getting sick or something?”

He shakes his head and lets his head fall on Kevin’s shoulder. He breaths in and out. It’s okay, it’s okay, he doesn’t know.

“I’ll go get you some medicine from the store, okay?” 

“Don’t even think about it, Kevin.” He lifts his head and smirks, “You wouldn’t survive a trip to the store. Not in this neighborhood.”

“Rude!”

Joaquin stands on somewhat shaky legs, but he finishes putting on his shoes. “I’ll go get the damned ice cream. Just wait here.”

Kevin agrees reluctantly and flops back on the bed. “Alright. Just hurry because this heat is a bitch.”

Joaquin DeSantos is no stranger to risks being a Serpent and all. And Kevin Keller might be the biggest risk of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I started a writing blog, and I have a list of prompts up. If you want to request something for this ship, go ahead and do so! My tumblr is: therottenjas.


End file.
